Cuaderno De Bitácora
by 96Ane96
Summary: Me llamo Brasil, y solo quiero el poder. Aunque ahí fuera hay países muy fuerte, los venceré, de la única manera que una mujer puede conseguir el puesto más alto, sin esfuerzo ninguno.


**Cuaderno de Bitácora:**

**Lo primero de todo: ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Hetalia, por lo que puede que haya algunos errores, lo siento. He intentado mantener el estilo de la serie lo máximo posible, y espero que eso se note :) **

**Esta historia es totalmente inventada, no hay datos históricos ciertos, ni nada que sea verdad XD Aunque hace bastante gracia. Si he cometido algún error en las palabras de otro idioma, por favor, avísame, y la próxima vez no cometeré ese error. **

**Disclamer: Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes, ni sus momentazos me pertenecen. **

**PD: Acepto cualquier tipo de consejo o petición, las tomaré en cuenta. **

_Cuaderno de Bitácora._

_Artículo 1: Acabo de entrar en el territorio enemigo. Durante estos últimos tres meses me he estado informando de todo tipo de datos sobre estos "peculiares enemigos". Aunque, por lo que he leído y oído, estos países aliados no es que tengan demasiado talento… Debo estar alerta, quizás me sorprendan y me derroten a la primera… Por lo que sé, son cinco: _

_- Reino Unido, antiguamente era un país pirata, creyente de lo sobrenatural y seres inexistentes, se lleva muy mal con Francia, con Rusia bueno… no tiene amigos más que Japón. _

_- Francia, buen cocinero, arrogante, y… aunque esto me sorprenda (que por cierto, debo estar más alerta todavía) es un pervertido, se lleva muy mal con Reino Unido. _

_- Rusia, es físicamente inocente, pero en el fondo cruel y sádico, le gusta el vodka y quiere que todos se unan a él. _

_- China, tiene 4000 años de edad y posee una gran fortuna gracias a los múltiples "barrios chinos" alrededor de todo el mundo. _

_- Y Estados Unidos, el más estúpido de todos, aunque posee una gran fuerza (por lo que hay que evitar sus golpes directos), siempre cree ser el héroe y tiene un amigo extraterrestre. _

_Mi plan se pone en marcha. Para ello he estado entrenando todos los días a todas horas, sufriendo y sudando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dentro de poco, derrotaré a esos inútiles y me haré con todo el poder._

Cierra el pequeño cuaderno de cuero y se lo guarda en el sujetador. El bolígrafo se lo mete en la goma negra que lleva en el muslo, por si necesita auto-defenderse en algún momento. Se recoge el pelo largo, negro y rizado en una coleta, con la goma de color amarillo que tenía en la muñeca. Inspecciona los cordones de los zapatos, están atados correctamente. Se cierra la camisa amarilla un botón más, para más comodidad, y en caso de encontrarse con ese tal Francia, para estar más segura. Comprueba que la pistola esté en su sitio y que el cuchillo esté en la funda, pegada a esa goma que tiene en la pierna. Por último, besa la cruz que lleva en el cuello. Ya está lista para cualquier situación.

Sale de detrás de un árbol en mitad de un bosque, territorio de esos cinco sujetos que afirma poder derrotar. Camina despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido y mirando a todos lados con esos ojos verdes brillantes. Ni siquiera se nota su respiración.

Después de varios minutos de caminata y de sacar algunas fotos de fuertes secretos y varios escondites, escucha unos ruidos que venían del norte, a escasos metros. Inmediatamente, se esconde tras unos arbustos bastante frondosos. Cuando va a alejarse poco a poco, se le engancha la goma del muslo en una de las ramas. Maldice todo lo que se puede maldecir, pero ya es demasiado tarde, uno de los hombres que están dando un paseo lo escucha y para en seco. Manda callar a todos los que estaban allí, hasta escuchar unos pequeños ruidos de detrás del arbusto, mientras que ella intenta desengancharse de aquella maldita rama. Al final decide arrancar de cuajo la goma, por lo tanto, se le cae el cuchillo y el bolígrafo.

- ¡Un intruso! – Grita el chico que escuchó los ruidos, con pelo largo y negro, recogido en una coleta.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Pregunta el rubio de pelo corto y ojos verdes.

- Lo que has oído, Holligan. ¿Acaso estás sordo?

- ¡Cállate, tonto del vino!

- Por favor, no discutan. – Dice el hombre de la bufanda, agarrando del cuello a esos dos, mientras sonríe inocentemente. Llegó el momento, debía luchar contra ellos.

- ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! – Grita el de pelo largo de nuevo. La chica se levanta, sonriendo maliciosamente y mira a todos aquellos hombres que tenía a unos metros. Uno de ellos, el de gafas precisamente, le entre el pánico al ver la pistola en uno de sus bolsillos.

- ¡China, I choose you, I choose you! – Todos se prepararon para luchar, mientras que la chica desmonta su pistola de una manera en la que nadie podría volverla a montar y tira los trozos al suelo. Hace un gesto con la mano, haciendo referencia a que atacaran de una vez. El primero en lanzarse es el de pelo largo, con unas cazuelas en las manos, intenta golpear a la chica, pero esquiva fácilmente sus movimientos, hasta que le quita una de esas cazuelas y le da un toda la cara, dejándolo en el suelo. El siguiente es el ruso, a base de patadas muy altas y fuertes, intenta derribar a la chica, pero ésta se agacha y se mueve de un lado para otro. Después de unos movimientos impresionantes, la chica le hace una llave de judo al albino, que también se queda tendido en el suelo. El inglés se aventura a darle un puñetazo mientras corre hacia ella. La chica, simplemente, se aparta a un lado, y de semejante golpe que se da contra el suelo al perder el equilibrio, se queda KO. El de las melenas se acerca a ella, con los puños en alto. Aunque no le da tiempo a ni siquiera repartir un golpe, recibe una patada en las partes más sensibles de un hombre, y después de emitir un gemido ahogado y de morderse los labios, cae al suelo. Por último, queda el de gafas, que por cierto se las quita por si acaso. Es una lucha bastante dura, sobre todo para él, no sabe ni como esa chica puede moverse de esa manera tan rápida. En el momento justo, esa guerrera da una patada a ras de suelo, para que el hombre se cayera. El americano se da un golpe contra la cabeza con una piedra, y queda tendido en el suelo. La chica de pelo rizado sonríe contenta, no había sido tan difícil.

De repente, escucha el ruido de un arma cargándose detrás de su cabeza. Inmediatamente, para, no mueve su cuerpo, ni siquiera para girar su cabeza. Vuelve a contar a los cinco hombres que están en el suelo. ¿Es que hay seis? No lo entiende. ¿Quién demonios es el que tiene la pistola?

- Gírate. – La chica hace caso, no está en situación de resistirse. Puede ver al hombre armado. Tiene los ojos azules como el cielo y el pelo rubio echado hacia atrás. Mira la pistola, está escasos centímetros de su frente. Recuerda un consejo que le dio un sabio de su país. No debe echarse atrás, debía ser orgullosa hasta la muerte.

- Muy valiente con una pistola. ¿Sabías que los hombres de verdad utilizan las manos para el trabajo sucio?

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Brasil. Y supongo que tú eres Alemania, por ese escudo de tu camisa. Que por cierto, los colores son horrendos.

- No estás en situación de criticar.

- ¿Me vas a matar? Yo no lo haría.

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso puedes evitarlo?

- No puedes.

- Claro que puedo.

- Sí, claro que puedes. Pero como los países de Latinoamérica se enteren, todos irán en tu contra. Y entonces morirás, tú y todos aquellos que te ayudan.

- Tú lo has dicho, si se enteran. – Los dos se quedan en silencio, hasta que la chica sonrie.

- Eres un buen tío.

- Gracias, tu tampoco estás mal. He visto tus movimientos, y luchas bien.

- Puedes bajar el arma. No voy a escapar, no lo necesito, ya he cumplido con mi misión.

- No cuela.

- Vamos, no pienso escapar, ¡y yo soy una mujer de palabra! – Mientras tanto, los demás se intentan levantar, el americano intenta encontrar sus gafas por algún lado, el inglés no sabe ni donde está, el ruso tiene la bufanda enrollada en la cabeza con lo que no ve nada, el chino se lamenta por tener un bollo en su cazuela para luchar, y el francés… solamente intenta recuperar la compostura y su voz normal. La chica mira a esos cinco, con cara de circunstancias. – Alemania, ¿ellos son tus compañeros?

-Bueno, en realidad no, pero tengo que sacarles de muchos apuros, y eso que son cinco…

- Lo siento por ti.

- Porque no has visto a mi compañero de verdad, que si no…

"_Demonios… No lo había previsto, maldito Alemania… Pasemos al Plan B, no es tan fácil, pero tendré que esforzarme…"_

- ¡¿Quién eres?- Grita el americano, sin encontrar sus gafas y sin ver un carajo.

- Me llamo Brasil, y estoy aquí, a lo que estás hablando es un árbol.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento… ¡¿Por qué nos has atacado?

- ¡Defensa propia!

- ¡Sí claro! – Grita el inglés.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Vuelve a gritar el americano.

- Venía a… Conoceros, sí, eso. Quería conocer a los países más fuertes del mundo, y aprender de vosotros. – Dice la chica de morena piel, con la sonrisa más dulce que había puesto nunca, falsa por supuesto.

- Pues no creo que aprendas demasiado… - Dice el alemán, sin quitar la pistola de tu cabeza.

- De… ¿De verdad? ¡Que ilusión! ¿Has oído, Igirisu? – Grita el americano.

- Si, America. Lo he oído. – Dice algo receloso. De repente, el rubio de pelo largo se acerca corriendo a la chica y le coge la mano, para besarla, y con la voz algo cambiada por el golpe todavía…

- Me llamo, ejem, – carraspeó para tener su voz normal - Francia, encantado preciosa…

- Vaya… Que caballero. – Dijiste, fingiendo estar impresionada. Se le vino otro consejo a la cabeza: Para ganar la guerra, hay que saber mentir. Y vaya que sí sabía mentir… - Había oído hablar muy bien de los franceses, pero no me lo creía del todo. Ahora veo que es verdad.

- Por favor, todos sabemos que los ingleses somos mejores y más inteligentes.

- Ya habló el celoso de que yo sea taaaan guapo, y tú no llegues ni a feucho. – Dice Fracia, moviendo su melena de un lado para otro.

- ¡Baka! – Grita Igirisu dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Pues a mí me parece muy mono. – Dice ella, sonriente. El rubio de pelo corto no puede evitar sonrojarse, aunque sea un poco. - ¡Por cierto! Tú debes ser China, ¿no? – El de peplo largo asintió con la cabeza. – Pues lo siento por lo de tu cazuela, te prometo que te compraré una nueva.

- G-Gracias…

- Vaya, ¿y eso? Hace un momento les estabas zurrando, y mira ahora. – Dice Alemania, muy serio, si quitar la pistola de su sitio. Inmediatamente, le dedicas una mirada asesina que asustaría a cualquiera.

- Dejadme recompensároslo. – Dice la chica, acercándose al ruso y quitándole la bufanda de la cabeza, para luego mirarle directamente a los ojos y sonreír de nuevo. El albino le sonríe, algo avergonzado. Después, se acerca a América y le recoge las gafas que están en el suelo, para ponérselas ella misma a él. El de ojos azules parpadea varias veces, al ver esos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, junto a otro sonrojo más.

- ¡Yo la encontré, será mi subordinada-aru! – Grita Yao, enfadado.

- Está claro que será mía, yo le he causado la mejor impresión, ¿verdad? – Dice el rubio de pelo largo, guiñando el ojo a la chica, ésta intenta parecer interesada.

- Chicos… Es mía. – Susurra el albino, con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa siniestra.

- ¡Yo soy el único que ha aguantado un minuto contra ella, así que es mía!

- ¡Tú ya tienes muchos subordinados! ¡Ahora me toca a mí! – Grita el inglés.

- Eehh… Perdonad, pero se supone que un país te pertenece cuando lo derrotas, y yo he sido la que os ha derrotado a vosotros. Así que en teoría vosotros seríais míos.

- ¡Soy totalmente tuyo! – Grita el francés, con los brazos abiertos y cara de tontaina.

- ¡Pero os perdono! Yo no sabría manejar a semejante poder, así que… Solo pido que me dejéis libre y ya está.

- ¡Pero mira que amable! – Grita el americano, muy emocionado. – Te llevaremos al edificio donde todos nos juntamos, allí conocerás a mucha gente.

- ¿Y tú no opinas? – Pregunta la chica al rubio de la pistola, que está mirando a otro lado, como si no fuera la cosa con él.

- ¿Yo? ¿Para qué? Si diga lo que diga van a pasar de mí… Para eso prefiero callarme y ver como los hundes. Y no, no voy a bajar el arma hasta que no te vea muy lejos de mí.

- Oye, que no muerdo.

- Por si acaso.

- ¡Es por aquí! – Grita el americano, entusiasmado quien sabe por qué, mientras señala a una dirección en concreto.

Todos echan a andar para allá, Alemania sigue apuntando a la chica con la pistola, mientras que America empieza a contarle su vida, sin que ella le haga el mínimo caso. Francia se estaba metiendo con Igirisu, y éste, harto de todo, le empieza a pegar. Los dos echan a correr por los al rededores, el inglés por detrás del francés, pero sin alejarse del grupo demasiado. China intenta deshacerse de Rusia, que le estaba acosando por detrás, con un pico en la mano y una sonrisa psicópata. Entre gritos y amenazas, llegan a una especia de plaza donde solían pasar el tiempo todos los países cuando no tenían qué invadir. Era muy muy amplia, y allí había todo tipo de personas: altas, bajas, rubios y rubias, chicos algo afeminados, chiquitines travestis… Brasil cada vez ve su plan más claro, ya que allí hay más hombres que mujeres, y eso lo facilita todo, además, no hay ninguna que parezca "peligrosa", bueno, hay una loca que acosaba al albino, pero nadie le hacía caso, así que…

La morena empezó a saludar a todo el mundo que pasaba por su lado, mirando extrañado, por una parte, que Alemania le estuviera apuntando con una pistola, y por otro, que esa bonita mujer les saludara amistosamente.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hola! – Saluda a un chico que tenía un poni al lado. Ese rubio pone cara de extrañez. Algunos no paran de mirarla, ya que llama mucho la atención por su ropa atrevida y ese pelo tan rizado y cuidado. De repente, un castaño viene corriendo, gritando y llorando.

- ¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¡Egipto me ha pegado!

- ¡Te dije que ni lo intentaras! ¡Eres un inútil!

- ¿Vee? Una bella ragazza! ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta, curioso y entusiasmado.

- ¿Yo? Yo soy Brasil, encantada. – Dice, tan dulce que hasta a Rusia se le cae la baba.

- ¡Ooh! Sei bellisima! Dammi un baccio, dammi un baccio!

- Aaayy, grazie! Sei cosi carino!

- ¿Eehh? ¿Sabes hablar italiano?

- Claro, muchos turistas han visitado mi casa, y con el tiempo, he aprendido muchos idiomas.

- ¡Eh, Veneciano! ¿No deberías estar haciéndome mis… spa… guettis…? – Dice un moreno corriendo enfadado hacia el italiano. Eran prácticamente iguales, lo único que cambiaba era el color de su pelo: más oscuro, pero brillante, como su sonrisa, parecida a la de su hermano.

- ¡Buongiorno, fratello! ¿Has visto que chica más guapa? Se llama Brasil, y Doitsu la atrapado. ¡Bien por Doitsu! – Dice, felizmente.

- Oh, con que el macho patatas ha atrapado a esta indefensa ragazza, ¿eh? Eso está muy mal, tonto, ¡las mujeres están para amarlas, no para atraparlas! Sobre todo si son tan guapas… Me llamo Romano y oye, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Dice atontado, besando sin parar la mano de la recién llegada. Ésta, solo reía divertida.

- ¡Largo de aquí, inútil! – Grita el rubio de la pistola, y como lleva el arma en la mano, el besucón se aparta, temblando de miedo.

De repente, el francés y el inglés empiezan a discutir de nuevo, China sigue acosado por Rusia, y ya empiezan a levantar la voz. Romano no para de insultar a Alemania, mientras que America anima esa situación, para que hubiera pelea, como por ejemplo diciendo: "¡uuuuhhh lo que te ha dicho!" El rubio armado empieza a gritar a todos los de alrededor, y éstos gritan más. Italia solo llora de miedo al ver a esas potencias mundiales gritando. Todos los países que hay alrededor los miran, extrañados. La chica no sabe donde meterse, hasta que escucha una voz familiar entre esa gente admirando el circo que tienen delante.

- ¿Brasil? – La chica reconocería esa voz hasta en el fin del mundo, una voz grave pero amistosa. La morena se da la vuelta, y encuentra a un hombre muy moreno de piel, con el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta y una camisa con estampado de flores afrodisíacas.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Cuba! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dice Brasil, muy emocionada, acercándose a él, sin creérselo del todo.

- La pregunta es: ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – Contesta el moreno, también emocionado. Los dos se abrazan amistosamente, ignorando por completo todo ese barullo que tienen detrás. – Por dios, cuánto has crecido.

- ¡Tú también! La última vez que nos vimos solo tenías pelo en la cabeza, ¡y mira ahora! No me quiero imaginar dónde te ha salido pelo, chaval.

- Y tú, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? – Dice señalando sus tetas. Claro que, todo eso son bromas, pero los países que hace un minuto estaban discutiendo, miraban a Cuba con ganas de matarle.

- Por dios, Cuba, cuánto me alegro de verte.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Es mi prometida! – Grita Romano, poniéndose entre los dos.

- ¡Es mía, yo la encontré! – Grita China.

- ¡Es mía, yo le opuse más resistencia! – Le contesta América.

- Es mía, porque si no, os destruiré. – Comenta el albino, tan inocente como siempre. Todos los países que están cerca de él, dan un paso atrás.

- ¡Imbéciles, está claro que yo la merezco más que vosotros! – Grita Britania, muy confiado.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Si no has hecho nada! – Gritan todos.

- ¡Porque…! Porque… Porque no tengo ningún amigo… ¡¿vale? – Dice, ahora ya más deprimido. Todos le ignoran, y se va a una esquina a hacer circulitos con un dedo en el suelo. Cuba empieza a partirse el culo, y la chica le sigue el royo.

- No me puedo creer que se estén peleando por ti. Anda que no hay países en el mundo, y tienen que discutir por tenerte a ti, Brasil. Antes no te quería nadie, ¿te acuerdas?

- ¿Cómo olvidar eso? Tú fuiste el único que me ayudó. Oye, ¿podría quedarme en tu casa? Es que no tengo a donde ir.

- ¡Puedes venir a mi casa! España limpiará y cocinará, ¡y nosotros seremos felices para siempre!

- Gracias Romano, eres muy amable, pero me voy con Cuba.

- ¡Pero eres demasiado joven! – Grita America.

- ¡Eso es, ven con papaíto Francia!

- Si vienes con Rusia, te cuidará y te mimará como a Lituania. ¿Verdad, Lituania? – Le dice, mientras lo tiene colgado de la camiseta.

- ¡Claro que si, Rusia es muy comprensivo y cariñoso! Ahora suéltame por favor… - Dice el chico de pelo largo, llorando de miedo.

- Eehh… Gracias a todos, pero no me cambiaréis de opinión. ¡Nos vemos! – La chica ya empieza a alejarse con Cuba hacia su casa, para instalarse, mientras que los demás países se quedan con cara de póquer. Se miran entre ellos, con cara de no comprender, hasta que Italia decide hablar.

- Que chica más maja.

- Si… - Dicen todos a la vez.

- Oye, Doitsu.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué sigues con el arma en alto? – El rubio mira su brazo, y efectivamente, sigue teniendo la arma den alto, como cuando le estaba apuntando a la chica. Le cae una gota por la nuca, ya con tantos alborotos se le había olvidado bajar el arma. – Que tonto eres, Doitsu.

- ¡Cállate!

**¿Os ha gustado? Sé que es un fic más entre otros, nada del otro mundo… Pero me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero que a ti también te haya gustado ;) Creo que tardaré bastante en subir le siguiente, ya sé que es empezar con mal pie, pero una amiga me amenazó, y tuve que subirlo XD ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
